


Dear Eleanor

by Valeriee



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeriee/pseuds/Valeriee
Summary: Michael is able to prove his theory that the  system is flawed and, as a result they are all sent to the good place. Michael is appointed to watch over the residents on this actual good place neighborhood where Eleanor, Chidi, Tahani And Jason are sent and, their Janet is also deployed in this same neighborhood.Soulmates are real and pre determined by the universe but Eleanor and Chidi are in love and have been through so much together they choose not to find out if they really are soulmates.They’ve been in the good place long enough to settle down and, one day, Janet hands Eleanor a letter written to her, by michael.





	Dear Eleanor

Dearest Eleanor,

It will be easiest to ask Janet to write this letter for me, since she knows everything and, would know exactly what I need to say to you.

But this will be our last ever interaction and, I need to write it myself.

To be honest I want to say all this to you in person but, I’m afraid I won’t be able to face the reaction you might have on finding all this out. 

Eleanor, I don’t know what position it is that I hold in your life exactly. Generally speaking, I’m a bad place architect who had a change of heart due to spending time with humans during a one of a kind torture experiment. And you, eleanor, are one of those four humans.

You are a human being. I’m an immortal being. There are many more human beings and immortal beings. There are billions of beings in this entire universe. But to me, you are the most important being of them all...

I love you Eleanor.

And I loved each and every second that I spent with you. Never in my life I have ever felt as happy to exist as I did whenever I was with you. To say I love you the most would be an understatement. The truth is you are the only person I’ve ever loved. My whole life I have felt only two emotions: anger and confusion. That was until I started falling for you. 

Believe me I can imagine how insane all this must appear to you. I can feel the insanity only grow as I write this! 

And THIS, this wildly insane and, need I mention inappropriate truth is why I’ve decided to leave the good place and join the team headed to the bad place to search for any more humans wrongfully sent there due to the fault in this system.

It is extremely plausible for me to ask to join them as the re-evaluation of the system began because of my experiment, but the truth eleanor, is simply that I miss you. I miss spending time with you, deeply.

Don’t get this wrong, I AM happy for you and Chidi, you are both equally in love with each other and probably are soulmates in fact. 

But this mind bending love I have for you, has lead me to believe that, YOU are my soulmate. And how does someone watch their soulmate be in love with someone else? 

There’s only so much check ins with the residents I can do in a day. The rest of the time I’m just, I’m miserable.

I’m in the good place Eleanor and I’m miserable!

Again, I am not suggesting I need you to be with me INSTEAD of Chidi, that’s just not how the system works. Humans fall in love with humans. I get it. 

You and I, together, like that, is not possible at any point of existence in any timeline. But I have no hesitation in admitting how much I love you. With you, is the happiest I’ve ever been. And nothing in this entire universe can ever make me stop loving you. 

I have asked Janet to give this to you only after I’m gone. I have nothing but fond memories with you and I want it to remain that way. 

Eternal love,  
Michael.


End file.
